white_house_downfandomcom-20200223-history
White House Down quotes
This is an article detailing the quotes from White House Down. *President Sawyer: fighting a terrorist Get your hands off my Jordans! *President Sawyer: Martin, as the President of the United States, this comes with the full weight, power and authority of my office. Fuck you. *President Sawyer: I lost the rocket launcher. *Cale: You lost... How do you lose a rocket launcher? *Cale: Can you not hit me in the head with a rocket when I'm trying to drive? *Stenz: Your little bitch says you're gonna put me in jail! I'm gonna carve my name into your chest few minutes later Cale: No jail for you, you little bitch! Stenz: NO... NO... NO up Stenz with a belt of unpinned grenades *Walker: You just killed the Secretary of Defense. *Stenz: Well, he wasn't doing a very good job. *Cale: Special Agent Todd keeps making those sounds, I'm gonna start looking at him. *Tyler: phone Hello? *Cale: Hello, this is Special Agent Carol Finnerty. To whom am I speaking? Tyler: That sounds official. Please hold, your call is very important to us. music *Donnie Donaldson: terrorist to death with clock Stop... hurting... my... White House! German mantle clock. Empire style. clock away *Agent Kellerman: seeing the president carrying a rocket launcher This is something you don't see every day. *General Caulfield: That's classified. Raphelson: Well I hereby unclassify it, now do you care to share with the group? *Donnie Donaldson: Let's go people. the pump on the shotgun Tour's over. *Raphelson: You can't do this! I am still the President of the United States! President Sawyer: Then consider this a coup d'état! President Sawyer: Gen. Caufield Get this trash off my lawn! *Cale: I thought you would want this. *Emily: These are White House passes. *Cale: Your dad here has a job interview with the Secret Service. *Emily: That's really cool, John. *Cale: You're just gonna stick with John? *Emily: Yeah. *Cale: Okay. *Cale: You think you're tough, bitch? *Cale: You are a goddamn traitor, sir. *Raphelson: You dim little shit! I hired you out of pity and this is how you repay me? *Walker: Cake? Stenz: No, I don't want cake! I'm diabetic! *Finnerty: There's a series of tunnels. JFK used them to sneak Marilyn Monroe in. Cale: I thought that was a myth. President Sawyer: It's true. Cale: Donnie's gonna be pissed. *Finnerty: John Cale, why do you want to be in the Secret Service? *Cale: I can't think of a more important job than protecting the President. *Cale: I got three rounds. Tell me you got some weapons in the residence. Cale: No, we usually have two agents right there with machine guns. We got some knives in the kitchen. Cale: What? President Sawyer: They're big knives. Cale: Great, then you can make me a sandwich. *Raphelson: Carol, we have to end this. We have to. What if the next missile that he launches is aimed at Chicago or New York? We're talking about millions of lives. Finnerty: Your first act as president is going to be bombing the White House? Raphelson: Believe me. I know, I know. But our country is stronger than one house. *lines Finnerty: Henry, the President wants to do the thing. President Sawyer: Hold on tight. *Tyler: This is my Graceland! *Stenz: Cale I'm gonna carve my name on your chest. Category:Lists Category:White House Down